Whispering My Wishes to the Wind
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: The war im BD b/w Cullens nd Vultori go wrong. the V. take the C. men who disappear. alice finds a young girl n the woods nd runs away w. her as her daughter. the others separate. Wat happens when the past begins to come 2gether 4 them? full sum. nside.


Whispering My Wishes To The Wind

Summary: After Breaking Dawn. The war between Volturi and the Cullens has a different outcome. The Cullen men have been taken by the Volturi and never heard from again, causing the Cullen women to split up for fear of their lives.. Alice finds a young girl in the woods and runs away with her, claiming her as her daughter. The others separate- Bella, Nessie, and Jacob leave and Esme and Rosalie stick together and live with the women in Brazil.

What happens when years later, Alice and her daughter Katie are found living in Lakewood, Washington, the town next to Forks, and Bella, Nessie, and Jake move? What happens when they find each other and the truth is revealed? And what happens when the newly-reunited Cullen family decides it's time to get their men back?

Chapter 1:

Today is Monday, September 6. The time is 7:08 in the morning,, and it is the first day of school. The weather is cold, wet and rainy. The usual weather to be expected in Lakewood, Washington. I, Katie Brandon, have been standing at the corner of the bus stop waiting for a bus which routinely comes at different times. Sometimes it would arrive at 7:10; sometimes it would arrive at 7:12; sometimes it would even arrive at 7:05, causing me to sprint towards it waving like a maniac to make it stop. Sometimes it did stop, sometimes it didn't. When it doesn't, I am forced to walk dejectedly back in the direction I have come from, hoping that my mother has not yet left for work, and if she has, I have to depend on either my creepy neighbor from next door, or my bike. I usually go for the bike.

The bus for the neighboring town's high school, Forks High, drives past me as it does every morning, right on time. Kids press their faces to the window, their breath causing them to fog, watching as they pass me by. I stare back as usual, feeling bored and irritated by this dry life I call mine.

The minutes slowly tick by. I debate whether or not I should just turn around now so I would be able to get a head start as I biked my way to school. Of course, as soon as I did turn around and walk down the block back home, the bus would come. That always happens, and then I try to run back and forth which makes me late for school Lakewood High School, that is, where I am beginning my Sophomore year. I hate being a Sophomore. Even though I have not even been a Sophomore for a day, I still hate it. I have what my mother likes to call the "sophomore slump". There are the Freaking-out Freshmen, Sophomore Slump, Jumpy Juniors, and Senioritis. I don't really know. My mom made it up one day- she's kind of weird that way.

The bus has finally come, startling me out of my thoughts, causing me to jump a little. The bus driver opens the door and I get in, climbing the stairs, the door closing and making a squeaking sound as I walk.

I observed the available seats before I sit. My ride to school usually takes about half an hour, unless we hit traffic. I notice a seat in the back, occupied only by a girl who looks new. I walk to the back of the bus, ignoring the kissing couple, sleeping girl, stoned Junior resting against the window listening to his iPod , fat kid pretending to read his book but really using it as a cover so he could pick his nose, and the boy doing some last-minute homework. I sit down next to her and give her a smile, reassuring her that I won't bite. She smiles back, not really shyly, but uncertainly. She's not really sure what to think of me yet either.

The bus roars to life and we pull away, leaving my now vacated bus stop to begin the seemingly lengthy journey to school. I sigh, glancing back at freedom and saying hello to prison.

"So how long does this bus ride take?" The girl asks curiously, glancing at me

"Oh, about a half hour usually. Unless we hit traffic. If we hit traffic, we've been known to take an hour to get to school." I tell her, giving a heavy sigh in remembrance.

She looked at me wirily, not quite sure if that was sarcasm or not.

"Seriously." I said, and this seems to convince her.

"I'm Renesmee, by the way. But you can call me Nessie." Nessie introduced herself.

I smiled and shook her hand, which was slightly cold. "Katie. Katie Brandon."

"Black, by the way." She said, and I gave her a confused look.

"My last name." She explained.

"Oh. That makes sense now. So you're new here, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to keep the conversation going., I hate awkward silences,

"Yeah. My mom and I just moved this summer from Canada, but I used to spend the summers here pretty regularly. This is where my mom grew up. My grandfather lives here." Nessie said.

"Canada. Cool. My mom and I have visited Canada a lot. Usually we go for the shopping. We've seen most of the sights already." I replied

Nessie sighed. "Yeah. Canada was okay. I didn't really care either way because I lived the first five or so years of my life in America, and as I said, I do spend quite a bit of time here anyways. So it's not that big of a deal."

I nodded in agreement. "That's neat. Yeah, my mom and I do a lot of traveling around the world. We just love going places just for the heck of it, seeing new sights and stuff. I love just traveling."

"Wow…you must have a lot of money to be able to do that." Nessie commented

I shrugged. "It's apart of my mom's business. She goes places and holds shows for her clothesline and stuff like that. She's a designer."

Nessie looked impressed. "Wow. Who is she?" She asked

"I don't know if you've ever heard of her…Alice Brandon, of AB clothes?" I said. I figured that she probably did know my mom, as my mom is (unfortunately) on of the top designers in the world. I mean, I love what my mom does and I love that she's happy doing it, I just wish she wasn't so darn famous. I swear. I feel like I can never live a normal life because of it. But it is fun when my mom gets to work with people like Tim Gunn and use models like Heidi Klum. They're really cool people, and Tim is hysterical. Heidi is more or less like an aunt to me. I actually do call her Aunt Heidi…just cause I can. Mom always complains that she spoils me too much, but I don't mind at all.

Nessie's jaw dropped. "Alice…Alice _Brandon?_ She asked, totally shocked. I nodded. I waited for the "Oh my god I love your mom" that usually comes with the realization thing but it didn't. Instead, Nessie exclaimed, "my mom knows your mom. Not just because your mom is famous, but because they were like best friends in high school. My mom's been looking for a way to contact your mom for years! I can't wait to tell her! Does your mom ever mention Bella Cullen to you? Or maybe Bella Swan?" Nessie asked

I shook my head no. Nessie looked disappointed. 'My mom hardly ever mentions high school…I think something really bad happened during that time or something, because we just never really talk about the past in my family. We basically just look towards the future for comfort. I also think that the past is painful for my mom because that's when my dad…well…left or died or whatever happened to him. I don't really know much about my past at all.

Nessie looked very intrigued by this information. After a while, we stopped talking, lost in our own thoughts. About fifteen minutes later we pulled up to Lakewood High. We glanced at each other uneasily, both thinking the same thing…"here comes high school, prison for the year."

**A/N: Hope you like the first chapter so far! It's a new story and something I have never done before, so yeah, hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
